


A Very Special Present

by Fanfan_la



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Mention of Various Kinks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jongin's birthday and he's given the perfect birthday present, courtesy of his oh-so-loving friends. Well, actually, it's all Baekhyun and Jongdae's fault. The rest of them are just there for the ride.</p><p>For the better (or the worse) of Jongin's sanity, it involves a ribbon, a tight skirt, and Oh Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Present

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sehun's ass, tight skirts, all of them are kinky horndogs, innuendos scattered across the field, insert Rihanna song in there somewhere lol.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://web.fc2.com/jump/?url=http://twingeworld.web.fc2.com/imagephotoshop/1010up02.jpg) picture.
> 
> ~
> 
> Crossposted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1074579/a-very-special-present-fluff-exo-kai-sehun-sekai-humour).

"Shhh!"  
  
A scatter of hushed giggles erupted from several figures gathered around a single bed.  
  
"Baekhyun! You'll wake them up if you do that!" One voice said disapprovingly, standing next to the bed's headboard.  
  
"Oh hush, Duizhang," Baekhyun said dismissively, leaning over a sleeping body to continue placing the birthday card in the middle of the bed.  
  
"Do you think Hun-ah will kill us after this?" Tao asked, leaning against Kris as he observe the scene in mild curiosity and amusement, like the majority of the group.  
  
"Probably," Jongdae commented. "At least Jongin will thank us, though." He smirked down at the two youngest, completely unaware, and oblivious sleeping bodies lying on the bed.  
  
Or more specifically, Jongin's bed.  
  
Out of the group, Jongin and Sehun were the only ones not together yet, but shared an apartment because the group had eventually come to the point where they had all shuffled around to room with their respective boyfriends. Even though anyone within a two-mile radius could see that the two were completely infatuated with each other, they just couldn't. It was infuriatingly aggravating to watch the two dancing around each other like they didn't already have massive crushes on each other.  
  
By the time the months had dragged on, the troublemaking couple that was Baekhyun and Jongdae decided that they had had enough of watching the younger males mindlessly flirting with no further action, and devised a simple idea to get the youngest members together before the end of the month at least.  
  
It was a perfect, fool-proof plan.  
  
"This is the _stupidest_ plan I have ever heard of in my entire life," Kyungsoo deadpanned.  
  
"I think it's pretty good," Chanyeol said, defending his best friend. Kyungsoo glared at his taller boyfriend. "What?"  
  
"You really think Sehun and Jongin would get together because Jongdae drugged our maknae and then tied him up in pretty ribbons before shoving him in Jongin's bed? Not to mention, Sehun's naked," said Kyungsoo, and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"He's half-naked; he still has his boxer briefs on, so no, not naked. And I didn't drug him!" Jongdae argued. "I just gave him one of my sleeping pills so he could get some proper sleep."  
  
"He though it was a vitamin pill," Yixing mentioned innocently.  
  
"Exactly! You drugged him!" Kyungsoo cried in triumph.  
  
"It was for his own good!" Jongdae said defensively. "He was barely getting enough sleep as it was!"  
  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but didn't comment any further, because what Jongdae had said was true. Because their mock exams were all scheduled for the first week back after the Christmas holidays, Sehun had got no sleep since. Now, even though it was well past the mocks, the maknae of their big group still had not got regular sleep because of his skewed sleeping pattern that he always found hard to correct.  
  
"Did you really have to strip him down though?" Junmyeon asked hesitantly.   
  
He and Yixing were standing at the foot of the bed as the silent observers of the group, while Tao and Kris were on the left at the headboard, with mostly Kris making sure the instigators of the plan were not doing anything borderline illegal (because you never really knew with those two). Said instigators, Baekhyun and Jongdae, were also standing on the left side, nearest to the totally unaware Jongin. The couple that was just there for fun, Luhan and Minseok, were also standing at the headboard, but opposite the Chinese couple. Finally, Chanyeol (who was there to take up the mantle of best friend duties) and Kyungsoo (who was only there to watch the trolling couple fail) were standing on right side, next to a knocked-out Sehun.  
  
Luhan snorted. "It's probably to make sure that Jongin will jump the kid at first sight. I know I would if it were _my_ Baozi," Luhan added with a teasing leer. "Especially if it was my birthday."  
  
Minseok gave Luhan a little side-glance but said nothing more, already used to his boyfriend's perverse comments. "Or, it's because Jongdae's a troll and knows Jongin would get all flustered the minute he sets his eyes on a half-naked Sehun," the eldest said.  
  
Jongdae shrugged. "Either or both works, really."  
  
"Oh my god, Jongin's gonna freak," Chanyeol sniggered into his hand. "He can barely control himself when Sehun has his shirt on, never mind without anything but his boxer briefs."  
  
Kris, on the other hand, moaned, biting his lip as he watched the others involved setting it all up perfectly. "Dammit, he's definitely going to kill us."  
  
Tao smiled at his boyfriend's obvious worry, simply holding Kris' hand to soothe the other male. "He'll thank us after killing us, trust me. Besides, it's been a long time coming for these two. Seriously, they're so slow."  
  
"Like you're one to talk," Jongdae scoffed. "You and Kris-hyung have been friends since babies and liked each other long before we all became friends; I mean seriously, you mooned after Kris-hyung like a teenage girl with a bad crush from the age of 12. And yet, you two were the last of us currently to get together. How old are you now?"  
  
Tao ignored Jongdae's little jibe and spoke. "That's because gege is just really oblivious and naive," he said, earning a playful shove from his boyfriend. "Besides, what about Chanyeol-hyung and Soo? They were just as bad as me and gege, only Soo hated Chanyeol-hyung."  
  
Chanyeol pouted at that, making Kyungsoo glare at Tao for it. "That's not fair and you know it. You guys totally set me up and made Chanyeol look like a creepy stalker." Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun, who whistled innocently. "Especially you, Byun. You might be his best friend but you suck the most."  
  
Baekhyun pretended to look offended. "Me?" He grinned, laughing a little. "Fair enough, I did make Chanyeol do all those things for you, but who would've thought that secret love letters and gifts were your worst nightmares. Face it, Do, you have no romantic bone in you miniature body."  
  
"I'll show you who's miniature, _jerk-_ "  
  
Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo back before he could reach out to grab Baekhyun's shirt, hugging the smaller male in an attempt to calm the younger down, which only worked when it was him or Jongin. "Don't worry, Soo. I'll let you kill him later," Chanyeol compromised.  
  
Kyungsoo grinned evilly at Baekhyun, who gaped at his best friend and whispered, "Traitor!"  
  
Chanyeol shrugged. Sometimes he liked seeing his smaller boyfriend rough up his best friend. Especially when he deserved it. "You called Soo miniature. That's like asking to die. Anyway, how about you and Jongdae? If Soo hated me, you equally wanted to burn Jongdae's corpse and feed him to his parents."  
  
Kris snorted unattractively. "I remember Jongdae saying something along the lines of, _'befriend that motherfucking Byun and you'll find yourself 10 feet underground with all those slimy insects you despise,'_ when Baekhyun tipped his coffee on his head."  
  
Baekhyun held in a laugh and squeezed Jongdae's hand. "I'm flattered. You hated me that much?" He asked teasingly, earning a rare, flustered look from Jongdae.  
  
"You really pissed me off that day," Jongdae admitted, but squeezed back just as firmly. "Be happy we have each other now, otherwise Sehun and Jongin would never get together and instead be the brunt of our pranks."  
  
"Speaking of pranks..." Baekhyun suddenly said, making the others glance at the male, one half wary and the other half curious. "Why don't we spice things up a bit?"  
  
"Like...?" Minseok said, raising his eyebrow.  
  
“We should clothe Sehun!" Baekhyun answered brightly.  
  
"...Do you know how long it took to take off Sehun's stupid skinny jeans alone?" Kyungsoo said, the look on his face saying, ‘you're not being fucking serious right now, Byun.’  
  
"Well, you didn't take them off anyway, so it doesn't matter," Baekhyun waved off Kyungsoo's remark. "Besides, I meant to dress him up a little more... differently."  
  
"How exactly?" Kris asked. Baekhyun grinned at the Chinese male wickedly, making the other regret even opening his mouth. "What?"  
  
Baekhyun's grin got even wider. "You wouldn't happen to still have your _bedroom_ clothes by any chance, do you?" He asked, stressing the word 'bedroom.'  
  
Kris immediately went bright red as Tao spluttered. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"Well, I went snooping through your shared wardrobe when we had our mandatory sleepover, and might have stumbled across those particular clothes in Kris' section. A tight and sleek black skirt, ring any bells?"  
  
Kris looked like he wanted to sink through the floor as Tao scrunched up his nose. "You really had to say that out loud, didn't you?" The young Chinese male hissed, placing a comforting hand on Kris' shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I'm not one to kink-shame, and I'm sure these guys are the same." Baekhyun raised his hands in surrender. "Actually, I could only imagine what Duizhang's long legs look like in that skirt," he said, licking his lips. Jongdae knocked Baekhyun's shoulder playfully. "But in all seriousness, I'm gonna need that skirt."  
  
Tao sighed. "There's a spare one, because the black one's in the wash. It's pink, though."  
  
Baekhyun smirked. " _Perfect._ "  
  
xXx  
  
When Tao had returned with the pink skirt, hidden in his nondescript plastic bag, Baekhyun gleefully grabbed at the bag and pulled out the piece of clothing. "This is perfect," he repeated. "I can't wait to get this on him," he said, looking at the innocent maknae in question.  
  
Jongdae had an equally naughty smile on his face. "That looks a little tight," he commented. "How ever did you get those on with boxers, Duizhang?"  
  
"...I wore something else," Kris looked away as he answered quietly.  
  
Jongdae's eyes lit up in understanding. "Luckily for us, Sehun wears boxer briefs to put his ridiculous jeans on. Although a pair of panties would do wonders, wouldn't it?" Kris groaned, making Tao glare at the prankster couple. "Okay, okay, we'll stop, promise. I think it's pretty hot though, Duizhang, so no need to get so embarrassed. I think we should try it one day, Baekhyun," Jongdae said, getting an agreeing nod from his boyfriend and varying degrees of rolling eyes from the rest. The two untied the ribbons halfway and slowly slid the pink skirt up Sehun's pale legs, struggling a little to pull it over his boxer briefs, before tying the ribbons up again.  
  
"And voilà!" Baekhyun exclaimed, throwing his arms up for a finish.  
  
The group stared at the finished product, all feeling a tiny bit flushed. As much as they all loved Sehun platonically (except for Jongin), they all couldn't help but notice (and sometimes appreciate) Sehun's ass because of its flawless bubble shape. With the maknae wearing the hot pink skirt, it only served to accentuate the smooth curve, and the stretch over the line parting his ass into two round cheeks.  
  
"Do you think thigh-high socks would be overdoing it?" Luhan asked as a joke, although it came out as a rather serious thought. Minseok gave Luhan a look and socked him in the arm, earning a whine.  
  
Junmyeon was the first to look away, coughing to get the other males' attention. "We should wait in their sitting room." The others agreed, all awkwardly mumbling and making their way out the door.  
  
"This is less funny and more sexy than before," Baekhyun commented disappointedly as he left last, before his face lit up again. "Oh well, Jongin will definitely thank us now!"  
  
xXx  
  
Jongin let out a tiny moan as he rolled over, snuggling into his warm pillow with a content sigh. For some reason, his pillow felt so soft and silky, kind of like Sehun's skin... What he would give to feel it under the tips of his fingers... Jongin shook his head sleepily, burying his face even deeper into his comfy pillow, trying to get rid of his thoughts. He was just about to fall back asleep, when his pillow growled at him. Jongin frowned, lips pulling downwards. He refused to open his eyes, too tired to even consider getting up. It was only when his pillow moved, that he decided it was probably a good idea to wake up, because if it was one of Jongdae's jokes, he mostly likely would lose what little was left of his sanity.  
  
Jongin sat up as his pillow released a low moan, which in turn made the tanned male utter a simple, "the fuck," because pillows don't moan, let alone move. Confused eyes stared back at Jongin, who could only stare back, because _oh,_ when did his pillow suddenly transform into this beautiful being that was Oh Sehun?  
  
"Jongin?" Sehun said, sight still bleary from the sleep dust in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Uh-uh- S-Se-" Jongin stuttered. As if the call of his name was enough to pull him out of exhaustion, Jongin was suddenly aware of another wet-dream-enticing sight before him; Sehun, in nothing but a hot pink, tight skirt, and wrapped in red ribbon with a neat bow around his neck.  
  
Besides the ribbon that seemed to caress Sehun's body and the bright colour of the skirt that complimented the smooth canvas of Sehun's skin, the way the skirt displayed Sehun's long legs with a sliver of thigh was a sight to behold. Not forgetting his ass; round, pert and so squishy and to die for.  
  
Jongin would gladly die to touch the ass that belonged to Sehun.  
  
"...Jongin?"  
  
Sehun's voice reached Jongin's ears, and the male shook his head to focus his thoughts on anything but the compromising position the younger male was in. "...Yes?" He wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
"Any idea why I'm on your bed, tied in ribbon, unable to move, and naked?" Sehun's face didn't look amused.  
  
"I... don't know?" Jongin replied nervously. "...If it helps, you're wearing a skirt, so you're not really naked?"  
  
"Was that a question?" Sehun said, his voice growing steadily darker.  
  
"...No?"  
  
"BYUN BAEKHYUN! KIM JONGDAE! I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU!"  
  
xXx  
  
"That's our cue," Jongdae said, hearing Sehun's angry shout loud and clear over the sound of Idina Menzel's perfect warbling notes as her platinum blonde character with dazzling clothes created her icy castle on her snowy mountain, the woman obviously trying really hard to be forever alone.  
  
"Who wants to come with?" Baekhyun piped up.  
  
"Junmyeon? Yixing? Kris? Tao? Chan? Soo?" Jongdae named, not bothering to even ask Luhan or Minseok. Minseok was too immersed in his all-time favourite Christmas film (even though it was a month past the holiday and which wasn't even released for Christmas, dammit), and no surprises here, but wherever Minseok was, Luhan was sure to stick beside him, like a booger, or equally like some body fluid that flowed with pleasant dreams.  
  
"I think we'll pass," Tao said first, munching on the bowel of popcorn in his arms.  
  
"I really don't want to explain where the skirt came from," Kris added with a murmur, eyes glued to the frosty scene on the widescreen TV that Jongin somehow had been able to afford (through stripper means, Jongdae concluded one day, despite Jongin's vehement protests).  
  
"I think Yixing wants to stay here too," Junmyeon said, answering for his boyfriend, who was pretending to be awake when it was clear he was falling asleep after waking up horribly early to see the prankster couple's plan in action. "And I'm kind of comfy here. Don't want to move, to be honest."  
  
Baekhyun turned his puppy eyes towards Chanyeol, who sighed. "Okay, I guess I'll come. But only if Soo does."  
  
Kyungsoo grinned in answer. "There's no way I'd miss a nice Sehun rant directed at Byun."  
  
"BYUN! KIM!"  
  
"Baby Hunnie's calling," Jongdae cooed teasingly. "I hope he's hungry."  
  
"Hungry for Jongin's milk, maybe," Baekhyun said before cracking into laughter along with his boyfriend, and Chanyeol stifling his giggles.  
  
"You guys really are the worst," Kyungsoo sighed as they walked towards Jongin's bedroom.  
  
They peered into the room, not wanting to walk in on anything they couldn't un-see much later, only for Jongdae to audibly sigh in relief when he saw that both male occupants were on the bed in the same position they had left them in, and had not a hair out of place. As perverted as his and Baekhyun's comments were, they never wanted to see their friends have sex, ever.  
  
Sehun glared at the troublesome couple as best as he could from his lying down, tied-up position. "Untie me. _Now._ "  
  
"What, no _'I swear on Pinkeu Pinkeu's life, you short hell-puppy and camel-faced troll'_ rant?" Jongdae asked, a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
"I'm more concerned about getting untied, thank you," Sehun gritted out. "And I do not swear by Pinkeu Pinkeu."  
  
"Why don't you just ask Jongin? I'm sure he would prefer to unwrap his present alone," Baekhyun said.  
  
"Present?!" Jongin choked on his spit for the third time in the last 5 minutes.  
  
"Yeah. Happy birthday!" Jongdae cheered, looking very excited.  
  
"Unwrap it, unwrap it!" Baekhyun demanded childishly, putting on a cute act. "It took us a lot of time to prepare this for our special Nini!"  
  
"I am not an 'it!'" Sehun yelled, cutting Baekhyun off. "And only I can call Jongin Nini!" He wiggled helplessly on the bed, trying and failing to at least release his hands. "When I get out of here..."  
  
Baekhyun grinned widely. "You'll strangle me, I know." Sehun growled at the older male's response, trying to look threatening, but only managing to look adorable.  
  
Jongin, on the other hand, looked rather flustered. "Hyung, I..."  
  
"What, Jongin? Don't tell me this isn't exactly what you wanted for your birthday?" Jongdae asked innocently.  
  
Jongin spluttered at Jongdae's words, aware of the shocked gaze directed at him by his very own birthday present. "I haven't- Hyung, you can't just-"  
  
Baekhyun interrupted before Jongin could deny anything. "Jonginnie, now's your time to man up a bit! You don't want to hurt Sehun's feelings, now do you?"  
  
Jongin turned helplessly to Kyungsoo for a way out, only to get a simple shrug in return. "Hey, for once, I agree with the bag of dicks," Kyungsoo said, ignoring Baekhyun's indignant shout of, "hey!"   
  
"Jongin?" Sehun said, a look of confusion on his face. "What are they talking about?"  
  
Jongin didn't answer, too conflicted to say a word. Chanyeol leaned in to whisper in his ear before the tanned male could burst from his jumbled emotions. "This is your chance, Jongin. You have nothing to lose, and everything to gain if you just admit it. Trust us," he whispered, squeezing Jongin's shoulder in encouragement and backing away again.  
  
Jongin sighed, looking at Sehun, who was still looking to him for answers. "The truth is... You know when you asked me what was the one thing I wanted for my birthday? I never gave you a straight answer, right?" Sehun nodded. "That's because the one thing I wanted most was..." Jongin broke off to gaze at the younger male meaningful. "You."   
  
Sehun's eyes widened at Jongin's confession. His cheeks slowly heated up as Jongin continued to stare at him, eyes boring deep under his skin and into his heart, but nothing hit harder than when Jongin said the following words.  
  
"I love you, Oh Sehun. I always have."  
  
"Eh?" At this, all the occupants stared at Jongin in surprise and bewilderment. It was one thing to say 'I like you' to someone you had a crush on, but to go further and say 'I love you?' Only one couple had said that so far, and it was the one who had known each other the longest (and with the crossdressing kink, what do you know!).  
  
"...I love you too, Nini," Sehun responded, devoid of his usual poker face and ignoring the way the others were staring at him as his only focus was on Jongin, who had also gotten all shy and red due to the embarrassment he was feeling at suddenly saying the words he had always felt.  
  
The two ignored couples gawked at the youngest members of their group again. " _EH?!_ "  
  
A happy and relieved look appeared on Jongin's face as he brought himself closer to Sehun, gathering him up in his arms as he looked down at the younger male. "Really? I'm really glad, Sehun. This is the best birthday present ever," Jongin said excitedly.  
  
Sehun grinned up at him. "Then you should definitely unwrap it. I'm not here just to sit and look pretty, you know. It's time to put me to use." He then turned to the still shocked couples at their bedside and glared at them. "Out."  
  
"W-what?" Baekhyun spluttered first. "But we didn't even get to see you kiss!"  
  
"Don't care," Sehun said as neutrally as he could, feeling Jongin's hand sliding up his skirt. "Me and Jongin are going to celebrate his birthday, _privately._ " He let out a tiny squeak when Jongin's fingers brushed the inside of his thigh.  
  
Kyungsoo noticed this, and took Chanyeol's hand. "Well, have a lot of fun, guys," he said quickly, dragging a reluctant Chanyeol with him, who was whining about wanting to see the new couple kiss.  
  
Jongdae followed just as fast with Baekhyun in tow, the latter pouting as he was dragged out the room. "Use protection!" Baekhyun yelled just before the door shut, and the couple were left alone.  
  
Jongin hovered over Sehun the minute the door closed, skin warm to touch and heart racing as he took in Sehun's ethereal appearance. "You okay about this?" He asked.  
  
"I've wanted this for a long time," Sehun replied, squirming a little. "So I'd appreciate it if you untied this ribbon and got me out of this skirt before I explode."  
  
Jongin giggled at Sehun's mildly annoyed look, undoing the bow of the ribbon and unravelling it until Sehun was free, earning a relieved sigh from the younger. "There," he said, before half a yelp escaped his mouth as Sehun sat up and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss, leaving his head reeling at the taste of Sehun's soft, chocolate-tasting lips and the feel of his soft skin under his calloused hands.  
  
When Sehun pulled away, he had to hide a laugh at how out of it Jongin looked. "Still with me, Nini?" He asked, curling a hand around the back of Jongin's neck.  
  
"Yes," Jongin murmured, glassy-eyed. "I want you, Hun."  
  
"You have me," Sehun said simply, lying back on the bed, spread out and almost seductive, if there wasn't a loving look on his face. "Make love to me, Nini."  
  
Jongin's lips came closer as his hands found a nice place to settle in, making Sehun gasp breathily. "With pleasure."  
  
xXx  
  
"Thank god Sehun's not very loud," Luhan commented suddenly, startling the people actually watching the ridiculous but surprisingly entertaining cartoon about a boy and his talking dog/brother/best friend currently playing on the TV. "They've been in there for at least two hours and they haven't made a peep."  
  
"Unlike you and Minseok, you mean," Junmyeon commented. Luhan just sniggered while Minseok pretended to be innocent of his crime. "You have _no_ idea how much sleep I lost being roomed next door to you two with Minseok screaming his head off every other night. Thank goodness I live with Yixing now."  
  
"Oh please," Kyungsoo scoffed. "All me and Chanyeol can hear next door is _'daddy fuck me'_ from Yixing's mouth. Do you know how hard it is to listen that when you're trying to do a two page analysis on a Mozart piece due the next day?"  
  
Yixing had the decency to look sorry as Junmyeon shrugged, unwilling to apologise. "You and Chanyeol are much worse. I don't have to hear anything to know that you are into some kinky stuff, Kyungsoo."  
  
"Like?" Kyungsoo asked with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, Yixing might have found something in your closet and showed it to me. Something that resembles a whip, if I'm not mistaken. Oh, and a flat paddle and ropes, too."  
  
Chanyeol flushed at that, hiding his face behind Kyungsoo's back, the latter hiding his mortification under his unaffected stare. "So?"  
  
"So... Since when were you and Chan into that kinky kind of shit?" Baekhyun filled in blithely. "Chains and whips excite you, I see."  
  
"Since none of your business," Kyungsoo scoffed, and then sighed in exasperation. "I need new friends. You all like to snoop around too much."  
  
"That's what friends are for!" Jongdae chimed, grasping at Kyungsoo’s shoulders. "To expose your darkest secrets but love you anyway."  
  
"All we've been exposing are our sexual kinks," Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes and shoving Jongdae off.  
  
"Speaking of sexual kinks, what about you and Baekhyun?" Minseok directed towards Jongdae.  
  
The prankster couple grinned. "None."  
  
"No way," Kris blurted out. "There's no way you guys don't have a kink."  
  
"We have kinks, sure," Baekhyun said. "But we haven't tried any. Yet. Not like you guys, who seem to have done so already." He wiggled his eyebrows at Tao and Kris. "But, like we said earlier, we might try that skirt one in the future. For fun, you know."  
  
Just before anyone could utter another word or groan at the couple's shamelessness, Jongin stumbled in, hair dishevelled and dark marks all over his neck and downwards until his shirt and boxers covered them.   
  
"Where's Sehun?" Junmyeon asked, before the trolling couple could say a word.  
  
"In bed. He fell asleep after a few rounds..." Jongin trailed off with a faint tinge to his cheeks.  
  
"Jongin got it on!" Baekhyun cheered as he stood up, only to be dragged down to the floor by Kyungsoo.  
  
"So... How was it?" Jongdae pressed, wanting details. After all, seeing his friends have sex was one thing (that he didn't like at all), but hearing the juicy bits about it was a totally different matter.  
  
"Amazing," Jongin breathed, barely wincing when Jongdae curiously pressed at the bruising hickeys on his neck. "He was so beautiful and amazing and his ass and I... Oh my god."  
  
"What?" They all chorused.  
  
"I think I might have a crossdressing kink," Jongin admitted in a daze.  
  
Jongdae and Baekhyun high-fived each other as Tao and Kris groaned simultaneously. "Join the club!"


End file.
